Mortal Adventure
by Cookie M 2012
Summary: It has been a while since Jade found out about her past and returns to her long lost family. Think life for her is sweet? WRONG! A unknown enemy as come to destroy her and her family. With the help of her family, plus old and new friends, Jade must come to face one of the most horrific villains she has ever faced in her life. Plz R&R. *OCXOC!*


**Hey All! **

**Cookie M 2012 is back! **

**With a sequel to 'Something Unexpected'! **

**Thanks to all my viewers! **

**If it wasn't for y'all, I couldn't continue the story! **

**Or do this sequel!**

**You guys are all awesome! **

**And I'll R&R all your Fanfic's when I can!**

** Please R&R!**

* * *

_**Long ago.**_

_**Life on earth was full of mysterious and wondrous creatures.**_

_**Mankind is one.**_

_**But the mammals from the Ice Age were more exciting on how they struggled to survive though many events.**_

_**The meltdown.**_

_**Finding themselves in the world of the dinosaur.**_

_**The change of Earth's Plates, making countries they are used years later.**_

_**And when a human girl who went by the name Savannah to their world .**_

_**Friendships were made, while some were... acquaintances at the start.**_

_**Enemies were vanquished and acquaintances became friends.**_

_**Savannah's inner animal came to life.**_

_**Romance was in the air for some.**_

_**And new life began for others.**_

_**But that was only the beginning.**_

_**The real adventure was about to come.**_

_**Little did they know that is could be the riskiest adventure, deadliest, most terrifying and perhaps even more traumatic than any of them had ever encountered. **_

_**But from the same world as their furless friend came, there was something remarkable. The word**__** 'evil' couldn't explain how dangerous this villain was.**_

_**It wasn't just any kind of villain, it is a great villain, a demon powerful then anything in the world, an evil malignant and ambitious evil-doer, someone far greater than any they have ever faced in their lives. **_

_**To successfully defeat this scoundrel, they will need the help from the power of friendship, from those around them, plus old friends and new friends.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful day in the modern times. Will Smith's son and daughter, Jaden Smith and Willow Smith were hanging out with their friends in town, going to see their dad's latest movie; _Jeff's awakening._

The movie was about a 'new' lead on the legendary Jeff the Killer. But everyone knows that it was some story and it wasn't real at all. But the movie was a comedy version of it and you would be laughing so much you wouldn't be scared about it.

It was getting late and they said goodbye to their friends and started making their way back home, exclaiming how amazingly funny the movie was over and over again as they dropped in to get some milkshakes to go on the way.

"That movie was awesome! We saw the movie _3 times _and it's still funny!" Exclaimed Jaden.

"I know!" Declared Willow. "Remember the part with the banana and the tooth pick?" Said Willow.

"HOW DO THEY DO IT!?" They both exclaim at the same time while they laugh.

They stopped when they made it to the woods, giggling and spluttering helplessly, trying their best to calm themselves down.

Then they heard a song coming from near-by. It is Axel F by Crazy Frog.

Jaden looked at Willow, and she looked back.

"Sorry," muttered Jaden as he took out his phone.

"You still listen to that song?" Asked Willow.

Jaden signal her to be quiet. He looked at his phone as he looked at Willow, putting the device to his ear.

"It's dad." He said. Then he turned his head to the side, looking at the woods that was in their way.

"Hello?"

Willow could hear a buzz from the other end of the phone.

"Yeah dad, we're fine, we're just by the woods now, we won't be long I promise."

There was another buzz as Willow looked up.

It was starting to get dark now.

"Yeah, I promise to look after Willow. We'll be careful. See ya, bye."

Then Jaden hung up.

"Why did dad call?" Asked Willow.

"He wants us to be careful around here. A girl named Savannah disappeared here years ago and never came back. Still a mystery, they say. So dad said not to go near anyone we see."

Willow shrugged.

"Fair enough. Let's go." She said.

And so the two siblings continued their way home, laughing and sharing other funny parts of the movie. Little did the two suspect that someone was watching them. Waiting for the right moment...

To pounce.

* * *

**Boom!**

**There's the first chapter guys!**

**I wanna thank one guy and that's FREDDY Y JASON!**

**I wanna thank him for giving me the idea for the story!**

**PLUS doing the cover image AND the title name too!**

**I swear I think to God that this will be one of the most craziest stories I have ever done!**

**And if y'all want your own character in this, just send me your OC and I'll see about it!**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Your guys are awesome!**

**Peace out,**

**CookieM2012**


End file.
